It Just Happened!
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Warning:Slash!MPRG! Harry Potter does not want to die a virgin so he goes out the night before the finial battle...things happen. Suck at summaries. Wasn't beta-d!


Title: It just happened

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter.

It had happen so fast and now Harry didn't understand what he had been thinking. Well that's not true…he had been think of not dying a virgin tomorrow night when he met the Dark Lord on the battle field and he didn't want to sleep with someone he knew someone that would miss him. So his friends were out of the question. So he sunk out and went to a wizard dance club called "Gold Locke's."

He had started off dancing, just moving him body with the music, swaging back and forth enjoying the feeling of peace that washed over him as his mind went blank and he forgot about everything. It was prefect. And when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a strong body he didn't mind the dancing partner. He swayed with the taller figure enjoying his freedom for the few moments he had them.

He didn't even mind being pulled off the dance floor and off to a corner where his dance partner, which Harry hadn't looked at yet turned him around and kissed him. He couldn't help but moan this was what he wanted to be free before he died, to live in a moment with out worrying about a mad man trying to kill him for just a minute that's all he wanted and he kissed back.

"Let's get out of here," A smooth charming voice whispered into Harry's ear tickling it with his partner's breath.

"Yes." Harry breathed out cleaning to the taller body.

The other man laughed and they made there way out of the club. Once out side the man lead Harry down the street to a motel, "I have a room here." The charming voice said explaining. Harry smiled, "'Kay." And he followed the stranger into the motel where he and the stranger talked and drink beer for a while.

The stranger looked familiar for some reason but Harry couldn't figure it out. "Do M' Know ya?" Harry slurred.

The taller and much older man pulled off his clock and a wave of blond hair fell out. "Nope not at all Potter," The Blond said and leaned over taking Harry's chin and smashing their lips together.

Harry groaned grabbing the front of the other man's shirt and practaly crawled into the older man's lap. "Please." He whispered and kissed the man again. "Please."

The blond groaned shifting the teen and begin to pull his close off. "I'll take care of you," The blonde whispered. "But you will regret this in the morning boy."

"M' Won't." Harry slurred as he ran his hand under the man's shirt.

"Damn it," The blonde hissed and pulled the teens hand from his body. "Don't make me have to tie you up!" He snapped.

And stood up pulling his own close off before reaching for the teen that was his son's age; this was crazy he told himself, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment he need to feel again after being in Azkaban for so long he felt as if he lost a part of himself. He went to the club to find someone for a quick mindless fuck and he found Harry Potter the boy who put him in Azkaban in the first place.

He forgot about all else and let his body move together forming with the teen under him, enjoying the gasp that spilled out of the bursed lips of the smaller boy. The teen was pudgy in his hands, for him, Lucius Malfoy to play with and he did.

Light shined through and Harry rolled over with a groan, wincing slightly as pain shot through his back side. At first he couldn't remember where he was then it came back. The stranger, Blonde hair, sex. Harry had lost his virginity last night. He pushed himself up and looked to the figure sleeping next to him. Reaching out he moved the blond hair away fro the face and stared down at his rivals father.

Fear shot through his gripping him in a iron lock and Harry scrambled out of bed. The blond didn't move. Harry looked around for his close grabbing them and pulling them on, then heading to the door. Stopping only long enough to look back at the bed and the man he lost his virginity to. He didn't know how it happened but it did and there was nothing to be done now.

He turned and opened the door quickly walking away. It was time for him to meet his fate.

The battle field was painted in red, so much blond and bodies littered the ground it was hard to believe that this place had once been a place of learning. Curses and hex were tossed back and forth in bright flashes of colors reminding Harry of the fourth of July fire works, and at the center of it all stood the monster.

Harry stepped out and walked towards his death.

Green eyes blinked open, his head hurt. He tried to sit up but couldn't move. "Stay still young man." A women said. Did he know her?

"Who?" He tried to say only to be cut off by a bunch of voices calling out a name.

"Harry!"

"POTTER!"

"Harry I'm so glad you're up!"

"Glad to see your awake mate!"

Harry blinked at the group of people standing a around him. Did he know them? There was a girl with bushy brown hair holding hands with a red head boy-the last two who spoke. A boy with blond hair holding hairs with another blond, a girl with a dreamy look on her face-she hadn't spoken. And a older man in black with long black hair, he had a sneer on his face.

Harry looked at them all again and then focused on the man he was adult after all. "Do I know you all?" He asked softly.

The man's face fell then became closed off, "Potter quit messing around!" He snared.

The bushy hair girl started to cry on to the red hair boy's shoulder. "Harry do you really not know us?" She cried.

"Severus I tried to tell you!" The voice that had spoken to him first said. "The boy suffered a blow to his head."

"O, that's why my head hurts,." Harry muttered.

A noise of alarm and a bottle was shoved into his mouth. Thick bitter liquid flowed down his throat and the pain slowly vanished. Harry yawned and his eyes drifted close, the crying of the bushy haired girl drizzled down to nothing and a deep fog filled his mind…

Red. The hills were so red and hands grabbed at him pulling him down into the rd liquid. It swallowed him he couldn't breathe. He needed help would someone help him? "HELP!" His eyes shot open and he sat up. He could sit up in bed for once, he let that thought pass just as quickly as it cam and just gasped for breathe. He could still feel the hands on him the red liquied-blood sliding over him filling his mouth. It was horror able and he couldn't stop the sobs that racked his body.

Strong hand griped his shoulders and pulled him into strong arms. It was the man from before the black hair man. He'd been around a lot. Always there when he had need of him. Harry he reminded himself, that was his name, Harry Potter. He didn't like the name. it held a meaning to everyone who came to see him and he wasn't that person. He didn't know who he was but he wasn't this Harry Potter. Could they see that?

He tightened his grip on the man-Severus Snape-and cried.

Time passed only a couple mouths since Voldemort's defeat and Harry fell into a routine around Hogwarts, he had his own courters in the dungeons near Severus. He felt safe near Severus.

Harry groaned and rolled back over in bed he didn't want to get up, he didn't feel so well. A sharp knock came at the door letting him know that Severus wasn't happy that he missed breakfast.

"Come in!" He called and pulled the covers over his head so he wouldn't have to look at the disappointed face.

"Harry you really need to get up," Severus said. "I bought you some breakfast."

The smell attacked Harry nose violently and he had to pull back the covers and make a dash to the bathroom. Severus sat down the food and followed him. "Are you okay?" He cried worried lacing his voice.

Harry wiped his mouth, "I'm fine." He rested his forehead against the toilet seat feeling the cold marble against his sweat covered head. "I just haven't been feeling well lately."

Severus growled and stepped forward, and in one quick movement Harry found himself wrapped in the older man's arms.

"Sev?" He whispered in surprise.

"Don't you start calling me that." Severus said. "I'm killing Draco for teaching you that name."

"But I like Draco." Harry complained. "You can't kill him! He's the only person around my age that doesn't expect me to be their Harry Potter!"

Severus winced but kept walking. "I won't really kill him…" he muttered.

Harry smiled and laid his head against Severus shoulder. "Where are we going?" He asked yawning.

"To the hospital wing," Severus answered.

Harry started to move around. "No I don't wanta," He said, "that lady is scary."

Severus smirked but kept walking. He pushed open the doors and deposited the teen on the nearest bed. "Madame Pomfrey!"

The short plump women waddled out of her office, "What is it Severus?" She asked only to stop when she saw Harry. "What did he do this time?" She asked hands on her hips.

Harry winced at that, she was remembering her Harry the one that always got in trouble and he hated it. He wasn't that person why could anyone ever see that he wasn't that person?

"He was throwing up this morning." Severus answered.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Harry taking out her wand, Harry flinched. She frowned but started to wave it running test on the boy trying to find out what was wrong. She stopped and turned quickly to Severus. "Severus Snape you better not have been taking advantage of this boy!" She snapped.

Causing Severus to step back and hold up his hands, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Just what I'm saying!" She snapped. "Have you took advantage of the boy?"

"No." Severus said confused. "What is wrong with him?"

Madame Prey stared at Harry, "O' How I wish you could remember Harry," she said softly.

"What is wrong?" Harry asked not understanding, what she was going on about.

"You're about three months pregnant," She said and Harry paled.

"WHAT?" He cried at the same time as Severus Snape.

"I'm a boy." Harry said deadpan. "And everyone's told me that I wasn't in a relationship!"

"You weren't," Severus said softly. "But you did go missing the night before the finial battle. You showed up the next morning in clubbing close and when anyone asked you just brushed them off saying that it didn't matter."

Harry groan, "So not only was I suicidal but a slut as well." He looked at Severus "And you won't let me change my name because?"

"You weren't a slut." Madame Pomfrey said "I've been your nurse for years and you were a virgin leading up until three mouths ago. My guess is that night you came back late is the night you lost your virginity."

Severus sneered. "And why not you thought you were going to die anyways."

Harry rubbed his belly. "So I'm knocked up…" His eyes found Severus, "So Can I keep it?" He asked the older man.

Severus stared at the boy, "Are you Crazy?"

"Yes of course." Harry waved off Severus's words. "So can I?"

"Why ask me?" Severus asked.

"Because you are important to me, O and you'll be helping me take care of it." Harry smiled brightly. "So can I?"

Severus stared blankly at the boy. "Do what you want." He snapped and strolled out of the hospital wing to contact Draco. Harry would need at least one friendly face around for this. What ever this was?

Draco stared at his father, he had just finished telling him that Harry Potter was pregnant and no one new who child it was. And his father decided to tell him what happen the night before the finial battle.

"You had sex with Harry bloody Potter!" Draco screamed. Severus was going to kill his father.

Lucius Malfoy swallowed the rest of his scotch, sitting the glass down and rubbing his hands over his face he looked up at his son.

"It just happened!" He cried.

THE END.


End file.
